


eyes on me

by MidwesternDuchess



Category: League of Legends
Genre: I love this timeline, I went from vaugely knowing League is maybe a video game, K/DA, POP/STARS, also Akali was discovered online in the K/DA verse and that's hilarious to me so, anyway Ahri is my favorite if that wasn't obvious, listen that video changed my life, to writing 4k words about their fuckin kpop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidwesternDuchess/pseuds/MidwesternDuchess
Summary: "I was writ large, like a queen or a saint.” –Louise Glück(Ahri has a plan. A plan involving infamous idols, fast beats, sharp choreography, and neon. An awful lot of neon, actually.)





	eyes on me

"We're going to cause a _scene."_

Kai'sa's words aren't curt—especially with Eve's waspish tongue lurking nearby to compare—but her expression is hard, jaw tight with concern.

Ahri only half hears her, attention tugged insistently to the video playing on her phone. It's muted, but the silence doesn't dilute the video's draw—on-screen, a young woman sporting a tattered snapback walks down an abandoned side road, spitting lyrics straight to the camera. Ahri doesn't need to hear the words—she's watched the video so many times she's actually mouthing along—and instead studies her countenance. She carries herself with the finesse of a dancer, but exerts the attitude of a prizefighter. It's fascinating.

Evelynn chuckles throatily from her place opposite Kai'sa in the backseat of the car. There's a brief burst of violet as the light catches on her shades.

"小笼包, darling," she murmurs, the Chinese sobriquet honeyed with her warm accent. "We're in the _business_ of causing scenes."

Kai'sa's cheeks puff for a moment as her brow puckers with dissatisfaction—the dancer is incapable of masking her emotions, her body language is constantly chattering away—before she seems to accept Eve's smooth persuasion, turning to look out her own window.

Outside, Busan flashes by. Eve contents herself with watching the passing cityscape, and Ahri replays the video.

"So, you really found her online?" Kai'sa asks after only a moment of silence. She catches Ahri's eyes in the rearview mirror—lavender against bronze. "Like, we're going to meet a girl just because she was in a viral video?"

Eve snorts—somehow managing to make the asinine noise sound sophisticated.

"Eight _million_ people found her online," she corrects lowly. "This isn't some schoolgirl filming a cover of "Fox-Fire" in her bathroom. This is a singularly gifted lyricist who simply can't get traction in the industry."

Ahri rolls her eyes good-naturedly at the mention of her earliest—and in her opinion, most regrettable—hit single.

"She blew up years ago, Kai'sa," Ahri adds, thumbing through the rapper's Instagram again, careful not to like anything. There are whole _legions_ of fans that diligently watch and record the various posts she likes on social media—she doesn't need attention drawn to this little escapade.

 _"_ _That_ girl? The one in the rap battle?" Kai'sa demands. "That's who this is all about? That happened, like, _years_ ago!"

Ahri laughs softly under her breath, slender fingers tapping at her phone as she returns to Akali's Twitter page—a place she's been lurking in for so long her phone automatically dog-eared the link for her. She makes a mental note to delete the bookmark before Eve can find out.

"I forget that when you're in the studio, you leave this plane of existence," the idol remarks, smiling kindly in the mirror to negate any criticism Kai'sa might have heard. The other woman works hard— _bullies_ her body at times, until she gets the result she wants, and even then she throws herself into the new routine over and over and over again, always pushing herself, always testing her own limits, always working until she's completely satisfied, always, always, _always—_

Ahri openly admires her work ethic, and even Eve stands impressed by the standards she holds herself to—but it _would_ be nice to not have to repeat everything she's told when she pretends to be listening but is really replaying her last routine in her head and picking it apart for improvements.

"We're going to descend upon her little sideshow and steal her away to the world of international stardom," Eve informs the younger woman causally. She lifts an eyebrow, assessing Kai'sa over the edge of her glasses. "You _were_ conscious when you signed your contract, correct? Because that's legally binding and my lawyers will devour you."

Kai'sa, for her part, looks at least a little abashed. "You told me all this?" she asks, looking to Ahri, voice much smaller.

Ahri nods, holding her eyes in the mirror.

"Mm. Three days ago. Explained the whole thing," she confirms gently.

Kai'sa turns a bit pink. Ahri just smiles kindly.

"Back to your original grievance—anything can be found online if you know where to look," Eve remarks lazily, gaze still trained out the window.

Kai'sa casts her a doubtful glance. "I don't think we visit the same corners of the internet, exactly."

Another Siren chuckle—low and full-bodied, making even Ahri's toes curl in the front seat.

"No?" she muses, swinging her gaze around and catching Kai'sa in the lavender mirror of her glasses. The perfect planes of her face split on a serpentine smile. "I'd love to give you a tour."

 _"_ _Evelynn,"_ Ahri calls, finding the vocalist's eyes in the rearview mirror.

Pale hands clad in golden nail plates appear in Ahri's line of vision as the diva lifts her arms in surrender, though the smirk she wears belies any vestige of innocence.

"Pure as the driven snow, my dearest Gumiho," she purrs. "You know that."

Arhi holds Eve's gaze just to lift an incredulous eyebrow—even their driver, a long trusted friend, hacks out a cough the sounds suspiciously like a laugh.

"You should be happy I'm getting this out of my system _now,"_ Eve drawls, settling back in her seat and sinking into the feathered collar of her coat. She tilts her head down so her glasses slide away to reveal her eyes—molten gold, even in the dim light of the car.

"I've heard Akali is quite the specimen."

A beat of silence follows her statement—love her or hate her, Eve holds attention in an absolute stranglehold—before Ahri is sighing very quietly and Kai'sa is groaning very loudly.

"God, _please_ don't call her that to her face," Kai'sa whines. She throws a desperate look to the front seat, petite features twisted with a grimace as she sits forward, imploringly tugging at Ahri's sleeve. _"Ahriiii,_ Eve's being weird."

Ahri, who has known Eve longer than anyone else in the industry and has no delusions about her ability to control or really even contain their resident Siren, doesn't look up from her phone.

"Eve, stop being weird."

She can _hear_ Eve's answering grin.

"Only if you say please," she taunts, words curved with a smirk and coated in suggestion.

"Stop it," Kai'sa insists flatly, turning her glare back upon her backseat companion.

Ahri tunes out the light bickering that follows—if nothing else, they need a fourth member just to add another dynamic so Kai'sa and Eve stop picking at each other—and returns to checking various social media sites, ensuring that Akali hasn't abandoned her current street side performance. The last time they'd tried this, she'd left mid-rap battle to chase down a petty purse thief.

And while Arhi had recognized and appreciated the courtesy and nerve it must have taken to go running after a thief like that, she was—privately—a little annoyed. It had taken months for her to coordinate everyone's schedules, and it had taken a few _more_ months until they could try again, as they are now.

She _had_ liked the Instagram selfie Akali had posted afterwards—smugly posing with the perp she'd just beat down, recovered purse clenched in her fist. It was far too good to ignore.

Gold flashes in the backseat, and Ahri looks up in the rearview mirror in time to see Eve catching Kai'sa's face in her gleaming grip—not hard, Kai'sa could pull away in a moment if she wished, but she stills in the Siren's hold. Ahri doesn't blame her; it's the most natural response.

"You _love_ me, 小笼包," she coos, the sweetness of the sobriquet opposed by the deadly dark drip of her tone. Her fingers tighten a near indiscernible amount. "So don't forget it."

Ahri watches the exchange from the passenger seat somewhat warily. Eve will be Eve—she didn't get the reputation she has by accident. The industry says she's demanding and she's posh and she's vain and she's selfish—Ahri sees her as detailed and specific and resilient and smart. She supposes there are places where the two opinions overlap and blur—the industry is ruthless, Ahri's inclined to see the good in people—but the one thing both sides agree on is Evelynn is deeply, _profoundly_ loyal.

Eve had been there when Ahri was reinventing herself during her hiatus—had helped her immensely in her quest to cast aside her cutesy, childish stage persona and embrace a more elegant, sophisticated look. She'd offered advice to Ahri on everything from breakfast to backup dancers to beats. She'd even loaned Ahri the car she used to arrive to her first performance post-hiatus—a stark white Bugatti Chiron.

Ahri knows Eve can be difficult to work with, and she's no stranger to the singer's more spiteful side—but at the end of the day, the only person in this industry Ahri trusts is the Siren smirking at her from the backseat.

Eve swoops in to plant a kiss on Kai'sa's cheek before releasing her with a flourish. Kai'sa offers some saucy remarks in Afrikaans and rubs her face clean with a grin.

Ahri relaxes. All is forgiven.

Which is just as well, because their driver quietly asks Ahri where they'd like to be dropped off, and all-too-soon they're climbing out of the car and into bustling Busan at midday.

Kai'sa's earlier comment rings in Ahri's ears—they are, without a shred of doubt, going to cause a scene. More than that, honestly—with their combined fame, they could cause a _riot._

Security is on deck—Ahri is optimistic, not fucking stupid—but they're dispersed throughout the crowd, and if everything goes smoothly, they won't be needed or noticed. She slips a hand into her purse to ensure the paperwork she'd gathered this morning is exactly where it should be—she's wanted this for so long, she can only hope Akali wants it too.

"This may have worked better if we didn't dress…like us," Kai'sa ventures meaningfully, tapping the foot of her high tops. Her slouchy joggers and strappy bralette are stylish, but not show stopping. She casts a pointed look at Eve, who picks at a nail, unbothered.

Evelynn stands draped in an elegant, cropped coat of pitch velvet trimmed with white feathers, clad in leather pants that sport salacious cutouts of her snowy skin. Coupled with heels that end on knifepoints and grant her an additional six inches as well as her signature nail extensions, she looks every bit as glamorous and sophisticated as she had in her "Agony's Embrace" music video.

Except, instead of being on set surrounded by lights and cameras, she's on a particularly pedestrian-heavy section of sidewalk in downtown Busan. People are looking. Staring, really.

"Eve," Ahri murmurs, fussing with the sleeve of her cardigan. "Tone it down just a little, please?"

The diva heaves a sigh so heavy and tortured—like Ahri had asked her to give up the keys to her vintage _McLaren_ —before pushing her sunglasses up to rest on top of her head.

"Happy?" she snaps, glare no longer guarded by her glasses.

"Elated," Ahri returns breezily, glancing both ways before gesturing for the pair to follow her as she crosses the street. Kai'sa gracefully follows along—even in casualwear there's just no masking the distinct gait of a woman who has dedicated her life to perfecting _movement—_ while Eve strides forward, stepping in such a way that maximizes the length of her legs and the snap of her heels.

She doesn't move _past_ Ahri though, and for that, the vocalist is thankful. It seems they've reached an understanding on that front, at least. Ahri's vision for this group is a team of equals—powerful women emboldening each other further. Together, the three of them— _four,_ if Ahri gets her way—abandon any past accolades or former fame and melt into the unity of the group.

It had taken all of Ahri's patience and sweetness to sell Eve on the idea. She understands the other woman's caution—this industry is built upon the accomplishments of the individual. It actively seeks to establish the _best_ out of a group of talented performers—so desperately needs _one single person_ to put on a pedestal.

Ahri is determined to shatter that way of thinking, and she knows they have the skill and star power to do it.

Akali's performance is easy to find—industry snubbing aside, the girl can draw a crowd. Cheap speakers pulse with the intensity of the bassline, and Ahri can just catch a glimpse of an unruly dark ponytail bobbing above the heads of the crowd as Akali bounces along to the beat.

They arrive in time to catch the tail end of Akali's performance, and Ahri strains to catch all the lyrics. Rap is always faster than non-rappers think it is. She remembers the first time she's tried to follow along with Akali's original viral video—even with a lyric sheet in hand, she'd quickly fallen behind, left in the dust as fifteen year-old Akali had surged ahead, teeth flashing as she rhymed words in time with the butterfly knife she'd spun in her hands.

Eve slips the broad man blocking their view a crisp ₩1000 note before shouldering past him, Ahri and Kai'sa in her wake, mumbling apologies. Ahri spies more than a few phones out and recording Akali's performance, and hopes very dearly they aren't about to be trending topics on Twitter.

With an uninterrupted view, Akali's routine is hypnotizing. Her core muscles—bare in a neon yellow sports bra—contract as she balances all her weight on one arm, kicking her legs up over her head in a dizzying balancing act Ahri barely has time to register before she's back on her feet and throwing herself into a flat-footed backflip, landing nimbly on her toes, never losing her rhythm as she moves like struck lighting across the street corner.

"She's gorgeous," Kai'sa blurts out loudly, completely unprompted.

A few people glance back at her—Kai'sa smiles apologetically.

"I didn't realize how far her physical capabilities extended," Eve remarks, and Ahri steals a quick glance to see the diva studying Akali with a look of keen scientific interest.

"We're here for her lyrical skills, Evelynn," Ahri reminds her lowly, lifting one warning eyebrow.

Eve shrugs, unbothered. Her nail plate glints as she taps it against her painted lips thoughtfully, ichor eyes tracking Akali as she throws herself into another flip, this one ending in a double back-handspring.

"You have your contract, I have mine," she answers vaguely, prompting an eye roll from the lead vocalist.

A few more daring acrobatics—Kai'sa is all but _vibrating_ with the desire to jump in, Ahri knows—and a big finish that consists of a whirlwind verse showcasing rhymes in three different languages, all bound together by Akali's unfailing beat, and it's suddenly over. Akali kills the music, and the crowd erupts in applause.

Eve declines to celebrate, Ahri offers a polite clap or two, Kai'sa puts two fingers to her lips and _whistles._

The noise is lost in the roar of the crowd, thankfully, but Ahri makes eye contact with a member of Eve's personal security team and offers an uncomfortable smile in the face of his flat _could you at least_ _ **try**_ _to not actively jeopardize my job?_ expression.

It takes a moment for things to filter out—a handful of people surge forward, brandishing pens and snapbacks, begging for Akali's signature, which she provides with a grin and a flourish, still sweating under the midday sun.

Ahri feels more than a few lingering glances on herself, but after a moment, they're mysteriously gone—she assumes security had a role in there, somewhere.

Kai'sa cheerfully signs the shoes of a star struck girl before she's hauled away by Eve and the girl is ushered away by security, but besides that, Ahri approaches Akali without incident—she'd requested she get just a moment to privately speak with he younger woman before brining in Eve and Kai'sa so as to not overwhelm her. Eve had laughed when Ahri told her.

 _"_ _Think I'll scare her away, Gumiho?"_ she'd taunted, leaning back against the chrome body of her prized Lamborghini when Ahri had approached her in the garage.

Ahri had merely arched an eyebrow. _"I think the list of people you_ _ **can't**_ _scare is rather short, Siren,"_ she'd returned smoothly, patiently playing along.

Eve had quirked a brow. _"Which list are you on?"_

Ahri had loosed her Fox grin then—more snarl than smirk. She typical only showed it to pushy producers and directors who needed to be put in their place, but Eve could draw it from her with frightening regularity.

 _"_ _Don't ask stupid questions, Evelynn,"_ Ahri had responded coolly. _"My time's too precious to waste."_

It takes a moment for Akali to notice—the rapper is bent over, fiddling with her speakers while Ahri stand patiently waiting to be addressed. After a moment, she politely clears her throat, and Akali jerks to attention, spinning around with unnerving speed

"Oh," Akali stops dead, eyes widening slightly. "Uh." The cord to her speaker hangs loose at her side. "Hi."

Ahri offers a soft smile, but before she can say anything—she has _rehearsed_ this speech for _weeks—_ Kai'sa is pushing her way to the front, flinging an arm around Ahri to squeeze into the space they've created, eyes shining.

"That backflip was _amazing!"_ she gushes, hanging off of Ahri to lean closer, eyes wide.

Akali shifts away from the chattering choreographer just slightly. Ahri struggles to not collapse under their combined weight.

"Your form was perfect!" Kai'sa continues, bearing more and more of her weight onto Ahri as she leans closer and closer. "Where did you learn? Are you classically trained? What other disciplines do you know?"

 _"_ _Bokkie,"_ Ahri intones, in her patented _softly but with_ _ **feeling**_ voice, hoping the Afrikaans pet name will draw her attention. "I just need a _moment—"_

A shadow falls over the group as Eve approaches, loitering six inches taller than she has any business being and crowding Ahri where she's already being smothered by Kai'sa to give the rapper a critical once-over. Akali immediately snaps her gaze to the newcomer, and Ahri doesn't blame her—Eve tends to elicit that kind of reaction.

"You're Evelynn," Akali murmurs, voice crooked with both awe and defiance. She stares up at the diva from beneath the brim of her hat, expression unreadable.

For the first time that afternoon, tension uncoils at the street corner. Ahri goes stiff beneath Kai'sa—she'd checked every dark corner of every social media page Akali had ever had, and when she'd broached the subject with Evelynn, the woman _swore_ she'd _never_ had any kind of encounter with the young rapper, and if she'd _lied_ Ahri was going to absolutely _lose_ it.

Eve, for her part, just smiles languidly, cocking a hip and shifting her weight. She made her bones under pressure—cut her teeth on conflict. Even Ahri doesn't know what it would take to invoke shame or embarrassment in Evelynn, and she's fairly certain she doesn't want to know.

"Charmed, of course," Eve murmurs, extending a hand, golden nail plates glinting in the noonday sun. Her lips pull back in a smile. "You can call me Eve."

Akali studies the older woman's expression for another moment before slowly reaching up to take her hand—Eve closes her fingers to complete the handshake, and Ahri hopes she has enough sense to not draw blood before they can even offer her a contract.

"I liked the hook in "Ecstasy"," Akali offers blandly. "The beat kinda sucked though—should've been faster. It slowed the whole thing down."

Eve's eyebrow wings up just slightly. Ahri stiffens again.

"Sometimes slow can be enjoyable," she murmurs, voice smooth as spun silver.

Akali shrugs—the simple movement accented with a causal grace that Ahri knows catches Kai'sa's eye.

"I mean, sure but—don't you own, like, four fuckin' Ferraris?"

Years of camera-ready discipline keep Ahri from _losing_ it at this girl's switchblade-sharp humor. Kai'sa openly cackles, finally pushing herself off of Ahri to really properly laugh at Eve's expense.

"So," Akali traces their profiles with diamond-blue eyes while Kai'sa wipes at her eyes, still chuckling. "I get the feeling you didn't _happen_ upon my show."

Ahri smiles thinly. That's putting it mildly.

"We've been watching you," Kai'sa explains brightly before Ahri can speak—and while that's not necessarily an _un_ true statement, it really isn't how Ahri wanted to broach the subject, per se.

Akali's brow furrows and Ahri scrambles to save face, plunging her hand into her decade-old bag of PR tricks as she steps forward, claiming Akali's attention.

"You're online presence is very impressive," Ahri adds quickly. "Six hundred and fifty thousand followers for an unsigned, mostly underground rapper is quite an accomplishment."

Akali levels a look of stark incredulity at the vocalist. "The most popular star in Kpop is impressed by my Twitter follower count," she drawls. "Is that what you're going with?"

"She's _not_ the most popular star in Kpop," Eve is quick to interject—because Eve and Ahri made their peace ages ago, but some hatchets simply can't be buried.

"Pop Shine seemed to think so," Kai'sa murmurs, her cheerful demeanor momentarily darkened by what Eve calls her _shitty younger sister_ smirk.

"We're here to offer you a contract," Ahri interrupts, stepping between the two and filling Akali's field of vision. Ahri is only a modest five feet, five inches, but when she wants attention, her persona blooms to life—it's like a switch is thrown, and her entire countenance becomes a shrine to stardom. Her celebrity status unfolds around her until she stands crowned in her own fame—cloaked in notoriety and wearing rings of renown.

Akali blinks.

"We're forming a group," she continues, gesturing vaguely to where Eve and Kai'sa stand behind her, as if there was any fucking doubt about who she was referring to. She lets loose a sharp smirk that sports a few too many teeth—the Fox truly woken now. "And we need a rapper."

"Oh." Akali's throat bobs. "I…okay. Yeah. Cool."

"If you join this group, you're joining a team," Ahri explains. "You won't find individual fame here. If you want to be your own star, that's perfectly fine—you have more than enough talent to achieve that, if that's what you're chasing." She pauses, lifting an eyebrow, ensuring Akali understands the weight of her words.

"We could all be our own solo acts if we wanted," Eve continues, smoothly picking up Ahri's train of thought. The diva is fussing idly with some unruly feather in her coat, like she's discussing vacation plans over tea and not a potential contract that could translate to historic amounts of money across all forms of currency. "Some of us have been, _obviously_. But we're trying to do something different."

"There's a lot of versatility and depth in a group made up of previous solo artists," Kai'sa puts in earnestly. "When you join—er, _if_ you join—"

"She's joining," Eve interrupts plainly. Akali's eyebrow disappears beneath the bill of her hat.

"Am I?" she inquires carefully. "Didn't know I'd really said anything at all yet."

Eve rolls her eyes, reaching up to pluck her sunglasses off their perch and slide them back over her eyes.

"You're in the middle of Busan—miles and miles of sidewalk in any direction." She brushes an errant lock out of her face, and it falls back into place with eerie precision. "If you weren't interested, you'd have run before Ahri even opened her mouth."

Akali scoffs quietly, jerking her chin up to scowl down her nose at Eve. The diva gladly rises to the challenge.

"You think I allow myself to be dragged to the middle of Busan for every scrappy sideshow act?" the Siren demands, eyebrows slanting down in scrutiny. " _2pm, meet a viral rapper on a fucking street corner._ Do you think that's the kind of thing that appears on my calendar with _any_ degree of regularity?"

Akali rocks back on her heels, apparently a bit overwhelmed by Eve's temper. Ahri can't tell if it's a mindless action or if she's actively plotting an escape. She isn't particularly optimistic about their odds of catching her.

"I don't really know _what_ you do," Akali finally answers, voice somewhat guarded.

Eve offers her a flat smile. "I'll have my agent send you my schedule. It's riveting stuff."

"We can help you break into the industry, Akali," Ahri insists. She gestures somewhat uselessly at the trio of idol sensations that stand before the rapper. "We're…we're not very easily ignored."

Eve scoffs—an understatement, really.

"You have so much raw talent!" Kai'sa gushes. "You know you belong on a bigger stage—let us help you get there!"

Akali nods slowly. It isn't a legally-binding signature, but it's enough to prompt Ahri to play her last card.

"I have the draft of a contract here," Ahri explains, moving to reach into her purse. "We have lawyers who could offer you advice, but if you'd rather be advised by a third party, that can be arranged too. You'd be treated as an absolute equal—there's no difference in pay, or promotion, or creative input. Obviously, travel is a large part of the deal, so if you're unable to leave Korea for any reason, we'd need to know that. The three of us share a house in on the outskirts of Busan—you'd be welcome to join us—or we can establish an individual living space if you'd prefer. You can take a few days to look over it, and—"

"I'll do it."

Ahri breaks off abruptly, hand frozen where she's rooting around in purse to look up in surprise. Akali is gazing back at her steadily, jaw titled up in the echoes of defiance.

"I, well," Ahri blunders for a moment. Her hundreds of speech rehearsals had never factored in a blunt interruption. "Um, we can set up a meeting—"

"Call your driver," Eve instructs Ahri, reaching one clawed hand into her coat pocket to withdraw her own phone. She tosses it to Akali, who catches it easily, looking up in confusion.

"Track seven is the working beat for our new song," she explains. "It's fucking terrible. Fix it."

Ahri wills herself not to be offended—beat-making isn't exactly her life's calling, but she'd _tried,_ okay?—and spins away from them to shoot of a quick text to their driver.

When she turns back around—confirmation text from their driver making her phone chime softly—she sees Akali has one earbud in, nodding to the beat playing from Eve's phone, head titled up to stare at Kai'sa as she chatters at the rapper in rapid English about dance formations and routines and lineups that go over even _Ahri's_ head.

Spotting their driver after a moment, Ahri gestures to the group before leading the way, sliding back into the front and watching in the mirror as Akali tumbles in after Kai'sa, Eve smoothly slipping in behind her and closing the door with a resounding _snap_.

"Comfortable?" Ahri asks, an innocent lilt to her voice as she surveys the backseat situation. Akali has a mouthful of Eve's feathers due to their proximity, and her legs are all but folded up in Kai'sa's lap.

Kai'sa flashes the a-okay sign, and Akali sputters around the feathers while Eve bats her away, griping about the rapper ruining her coat.

Ahri glances at the driver, who has her hands on the wheel, patiently awaiting directions.

"K/DA house, please," she requests.

**Author's Note:**

> UMMM HI K/DA SURE IS A THING, ISN'T IT??
> 
> hi friends I'm Duch and I don't know a Dang Thing about League of Legends besides the fact that I'd apparently die for their characters. I've been listening to POP/STARS for 48 hours and I'm still not sick of it. I close my eyes and see Akali's neon rap verse. I'm living my best life.
> 
> anyway, idk how well I wrote these characters—I just pieced together what I could from the K/DA website Riot put up and then went from there. I have never played LoL or even watched it _be_ played. I made this all up but the bottom line is they're all hot and I love them.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, because I sure liked writing it. I'm probably gonna try again at some point—maybe incorporate their in-game powers and make it like, a Sailor Moon-esque story? idk. we'll see how it goes.
> 
> have a good week! if you liked this piece, you can check out my [fic twitter](https://twitter.com/reduxwriter) or my [regular person twitter](https://twitter.com/reduxroyal). feel free to drop me a line if you've got something to say <3


End file.
